Lust it Up!
by DisneyAoi
Summary: Deuce has a deep dark secret: he is lusting after Flynn! Will he be able to tell the boy? What will come out of this sinful lust?
1. First Kiss

**Pairing: Deuce Martinez and Flynn Jones**

 **WARNING: This is a gay story that involves a teenager and a ten year old. If you don't like, don't read and don't flame. If you do like, leave a review and say what you like about this!**

Fifteen year old Deuce Martinez waited impatiently at the door to the Jones' residence. He was there to babysit Flynn, his ten year old friend. After knocking five times, Deuce heard a faint "I'll get it, Mom!" Deuce couldn't help but chuckle. He heard the ten year old's footsteps rushing to the door. As quickly as he could, Deuce held a hand over his mouth and breathed, smelling the roast he had eaten last night. _Gross._ He passed a hand over his greasy hair. _I really should have showered this morning._

The door opened up, and Deuce was greeted by Flynn's smiling face. "Sup, dude!" Flynn said, bumping fists with Deuce. "MOM, DEUCE IS HERE!" The sudden yell made Deuce jump. He was hoping Flynn didn't notice.

Deuce followed Flynn into the Jones apartment and took his place on the right side of the couch. Flynn's mom, Georgia, stepped into the living room from the kitchen wearing her police uniform. "Hey, Deuce!"

"Good afternoon, Miss Jones," Deuce said politely, nodding his head up in her direction. "Cece couldn't babysit him today?"

"It's Saturday, and you know her and Rocky," Georgia replied. "Have to go to the mall and buy...well, everything." She bent over and hugged her son, kissing him on the cheek.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mom," Flynn said, pushing himself away from her and rubbing his hands on his cheek. "Not in front of my friend."

Georgia stifled a giggle and said, "You behave yourself. I'll be back tonight." As she headed out the front door, she turned back to Deuce and said, "How you deal with my son on a daily basis, I'll never know."

"It's a mystery to me as well, Miss Jones."

Flynn's mom walked out the door and closed it behind her. When Flynn heard her lock the door from the other side, he hopped onto the couch beside Deuce, the younger boy's shoulder colliding with the Latino's.

"So, what do you wanna play this time?" Flynn asked.

"Not sure," Deuce said, stretching his arms out in front of him and then putting them back on the couch on either side of him. One hand rested on the arm of the couch while the other rested right next to Flynn's leg. Deuce looked at Flynn out of the corner of his eye. The cute boy was eyeing the games on the shelf beneath the television, mumbling "hmm" under his breath.

Deuce had a deep, dark secret he had been hiding for months now. And during all that time, Deuce has tried to suppress those disturbing thoughts, pushing them back to the back of his mind. This week in particular, though, was especially hard on him. He had been trying to avoid Flynn as best he could, but it never worked, as he always wanted to be around the young boy.

Because Deuce Martinez was in love with Flynn Jones.

The mere thought of this boy gave Deuce butterflies. His stomach tightened up and his body shook with nervousness, and despite Deuce's best efforts, he could barely contain himself down there. Deuce turned to face Flynn who still couldn't come up with a video game to play. Deuce felt himself stiffening up. He subtly pressed his hand onto the crotch of his jeans and pushed his manhood between his legs.

"How 'bout we watch a movie?" Deuce asked, to which Flynn nodded and grabbed the TV remote on the table by the couch. After a few minutes of searching for movies on demand, Flynn was engrossed in a horror film that Deuce had watched a dozen times, but he didn't say anything to him. Instead, as Flynn's eyes gazed at the blood and guts on the screen, Deuce's eyes gazed longingly, lustfully, on Flynn's cute face.

Everything about Flynn was perfect to him. His smooth skin, his cheesy grin, this beautiful eyes, the way he carried himself when he walked, the way he talked to people, his stupid hair that always had jell spiking it up. Flynn was perfect. But he was also ten. Deuce had been with a handful of girls, and a few guys (in secret), but each of them had been really close to Deuce's age. Deuce had recently tried to look at pictures of boys Flynn's age on Google images, but not a one could make him hard. But for some reason, Flynn defied all sense and logic, and Deuce found himself masturbating to the boy every single night.

Deuce felt so guilty about it. But Flynn was one of his best friends, odd as that may seem. He couldn't just ignore the kid.

Deuce tapped his fingers on the couch cushion right next to Flynn's leg. With every tap, he felt his hand getting closer and closer to Flynn. But Deuce didn't stop himself. He let his fingers glide over Flynn's legs. He studied the expression on the young boy's face. It wasn't until Deuce's fingers reached right above Flynn's knee that he took notice, glancing at Deuce's hand.

Deuce froze in place. What was his next move going to be? Deuce's body began to move before his mind told him to stop. Deuce leaned in towards Flynn, one hand gripping the couch cushion and the other sliding from Flynn's knee to his inner thigh. It looked like Flynn was about to protest, but he was cut off by the Latino teen's lips pressing against his own.

Deuce had closed his eyes so he was unable to witness Flynn's reaction. Deuce got a tad carried away and let the tip of his tongue gently press against Flynn's lips. Almost immediately, the ten year old backed away, pressing his back against his side of the couch. Flynn shut the TV off and dropped the remote onto the floor.

"What...the heck...was that?" Flynn asked in shock.

Deuce's eyes had widened so much he thought his eyes were going to roll out of his head. "I…" Deuce fumbled over his words. "I'm...I didn't mean to…" He felt his body shaking. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, wishing that he would open them to find himself in his bedroom, all of this having been a dream. When he opened his eyes again, there Flynn was. But he didn't look angry. Just slightly confused.

"Deuce," Flynn said, rubbing a finger along his lips where Deuce's tongue had just been. Flynn looked a little concerned. Not for what had just happened, but because his dear friend was looking so scared. "Deuce, it's fine." Deuce wiped a tear from his eye and tilted his head as if to say 'What?' "It's fine...I'm not mad...I just...why did you kiss me?"

"Because...you're really cute, dude," Deuce said, chuckling nervously. His heartbeat began to slow down.

"T-thanks," Flynn said, blushing. "I've never had a boy kiss me before."

"You've never had a girl kiss you before, either."

"Hey, shut up!" Flynn punched Deuce's shoulder hard, causing the two of them to erupt in laughter. Deuce returned the favor by punching Flynn in the shoulder. "Hey!" Flynn kicked his foot forward, his sneaker barely hitting Deuce's face.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that, mini-me!" Deuce laughed, forgetting what he was so scared of moments ago. He grabbed Flynn by the ankle, yanking off the boy's shoe and tossing it to the floor, exposing Flynn's slightly dirty white sock. He reached forward and grabbed Flynn's other shoe, throwing that one across the room.

Deuce went to tickle Flynn's feet, but Flynn, being as ticklish as he is, immediately started laughing and kicked his feet harder, the both of his soles pressing against Deuce's face. Deuce then grabbed Flynn's ankles and hopped off of the couch, dragging the boy down with him.

Flynn landed on top of Deuce, but not for long as the older teen grabbed him by his wrists and rolled over. The roles were now reversed as Deuce was on top of Flynn, his feet on top of Flynn's and his hands grabbing Flynn's wrists. Deuce laughed as Flynn struggled to break free from the Cuban boy's grasp, but to no avail.

Flynn stopped squirming, and the two boys looked at each other for a few seconds. _He is so damn cute_ , Deuce thought to himself as he slowly leaned downward, his lips once again pressing against Flynn's. This time, Flynn didn't try to break away. As Deuce's lips mashed against Flynn's, his dick started to harden, throbbing against Flynn's waist.

Flynn was too distracted to notice. His mouth was penetrated by Deuce's wet tongue that hoped to explore every inch of Flynn's mouth. Deuce moaned involuntarily as his tongue invaded Flynn's mouth. After a few minutes of nonstop making out, Deuce released the boy's lips and took a deep breath. "...Wow."

Flynn lifted his head off of the floor and whispered, "...That...was...awesome," before his head fell back onto the floor, a mix of his and Deuce's saliva dripping off of his lips.

"That was your first kiss?" Deuce asked, letting go of Flynn's wrists and repositioning himself so he was sitting on the boy's chest. Flynn nodded slowly. "Was it...good?"

"I said it was awesome, didn't I?"

"I love you so much," Deuce said, leaning downward and sliding his tongue along Flynn's cheek, causing the younger boy to giggle.

"This was a lot of fun, haha," Flynn said with a smile. He squirmed a little bit from underneath Deuce. "You're kinda heavy, dude." Instead of getting off, Deuce rubbed his butt side to side on Flynn's chest. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"The day isn't over yet, Flynn," Deuce said, staring lustfully into Flynn's eyes below. "We can have a lot more fun."

 **.**

 **I was originally going to make this a one-shot, but I think I'm going to separate these into multiple chapters. Either three or four, possibly five, no more than six.**


	2. First Blowjob

A few minutes had passed since Deuce Martinez and Flynn Jones' make-out session. Deuce sat on Flynn's chest, and although the teenager was extremely heavy for the ten year old, Flynn still managed to smile, gazing longingly at the Latino. Flynn didn't experience much sexual attraction to anyone. Even now, he didn't really know what he should think. He didn't feel anything *down there*. But looking at Deuce after having just locked lips with him made him smile and want more.

Deuce sat on Flynn's lap, with one foot on each side of Flynn's head. He looked down at the boy, enjoying the way he looked so submissive down there. His dick became harder, throbbing against his jeans and poking outwards in front of him. He wondered if the boy noticed? Deuce had been sexually frustrated for a while now. No amount of jacking off to pictures of Flynn cured his frustration. He had an idea. He held onto both of Flynn's arms on the ground above his head, and then leaned forward, raising himself up a little bit so that his crotch was right above Flynn's face.

"See that?" Deuce asked him, referring to the bulge in his pants. "You make me so hard. You're just so damn adorable. Your cute face, your sassy voice, your hair, your everything." He lowered his crotch and pressed it onto the boy's unsuspecting face, the bulge in his jeans pulsating at the mere touch. And then he began to grind his crotch on Flynn's face, t-bagging him over and over again. It felt amazing, but that was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Hey, hey, whaddaya doing!?" Flynn shouted in surprise. He was angry or scared, just confused. Deuce didn't answer and continued humping the boy's face, who could only just lay there and take it.

After a few more thrusts into Flynn's face, he sat back onto his chest. "God, I've been wanting to do this for a while," he gasped for air. He was getting extremely worked up. "You're not scared, are you?"

"No..." Flynn muttered. His eyes darted to the side. "I trust you. I just...I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what to feel. Am I making you feel good, Deuce?"

"Extremely."

"That's good..."

"I'll guide you," the teen said, leaning over and kissing all over Flynn's neck, causing the boy to laugh hysterically, flailing his arms and legs around like a maniac. Deuce laughed and sat up straight on his chest. "You and I are going to have a good time. I'll teach you." He finally got off of Flynn and helped the boy to his feet. He went and sat onto the couch, laid down on one end, kicked off his shoes and began unbuckling his belt.

"What are you doing?" Flynn asked.

"I have a way to make both of us happy," Deuce said, pulling his belt off and throwing it across the room. "You please me and I'll give you a treat. Come sit." Flynn followed Deuce's order and sat on the edge of the couch by Deuce's feet. "You know what a blowjob is?"

"Of course I do, I'm not stupid," Flynn snapped at him. "I'm not a little kid."

"Of course not," Deuce chuckled, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. "I've dreamed of having my dick between those two soft lips of yours." To emphasize he lifted his right foot up and brushed Flynn's lips with his big toe that was poking out of his dirtied white sock. Flynn wasn't sure how to respond so he kept quiet, watching as Deuce pulled out his 5.5 inch penis. He grabbed it and started stroking it, biting his lip as he stared at his beloved Flynn. "Get on the floor and on your knees so you don't have to bend so much."

"Right..." Flynn said, getting up and off of the couch and then onto his knees. He leaned over slightly, staring at Deuce's uncut dick. The balls were pretty hairy too. "Wow..." He was speechless. He was scared, nervous.

"Well, I guess just put it in your mouth," Deuce told him. "If you know what a blowjob is, you should know what to do." Flynn hesitated. "Come on, please? I promise I'll give you your treat after you're done." Flynn smiled and took hold of Deuce's dick, his hands looking small compared to this teenager's dick. The softness of the boy's hands sent shivers all over Deuce's body. What came next was even better.

Flynn opened his mouth wide and let Deuce's dick into his mouth. Deuce opened his eyes wide and moaned, the first time he ever felt Flynn's mouth on his penis. He stroked Flynn's hair as the boy lowered his head, taking the dick further into his mouth. Flynn had almost forgotten, but immediately started swirling his tongue around the shaft as he went lower, and then he went back up again and then back down, continuing this up-down motion for several minutes.

"How's it taste, Flynnie?" Deuce asked, closing his eyes and softly grabbing at the boy's hair.

Flynn pulled off of the dick for a second to tell him, "Sweaty, haha," he was so nervous, never having done this before. "Salty. But it's not bad."

"Good," Deuce was so happy that Flynn enjoyed the taste of his dick. "Keep going, don't stop," Deuce said, lightly pushing the boy's head down, his mouth enveloping his dick again. "Come on..." if Deuce would have bit down on his lip any harder, he would have bled. "Try going deeper..." He pushed down on Flynn's head a little harder this time. More of his dick went into Flynn's mouth. Moaning could be heard from Flynn but he didn't resist as he kept sucking and swirling his tongue all around his dick. "God, you're fantastic at this! Think you can go all the way?"

Flynn opened his eyes and looked up at Deuce who's eyes were rolling back in pleasure. After much hesitation, Flynn nodded his head and tried going deeper. Deuce helped him along by pushing his head once more, his dick hitting the back of Flynn's throat. Flynn choked as Deuce thrusted into his throat a few more times before releasing his head. Flynn took Deuce's dick out of his mouth and coughed, fighting the urge to throw up.

"I'm sorry, baby boy," Deuce said, running a hand along his cheek. "Don't give up. I haven't had a blowjob in a while. It shouldn't be long now."

Flynn took the dick back into his mouth, still recovering from his coughing fit a few seconds before. Flynn sucked on it harder this time, going up and down even faster than he was before, putting his tongue to work. Deuce didn't have to do anything except for lay back, cross his arms behind his head, and close his eyes, smiling in pure ecstasy.

After a while Flynn's jaw started hurting, and as a result he started slowing down. "Hey, buddy, don't stop," he looked at Flynn with one eye open. "Don't slow down. Go at the same pace you were at before." Flynn nodded his head and started going faster again. "Mmmmmmph," Deuce moaned, grabbing a fistful of Flynn's hair. "I'm so close, keep going, keep going." As Flynn moved his mouth up and down the shaft of Deuce's cock, Deuce also thrusted into the air, the tip barely hitting Flynn's throat. He kept feeling himself begin to gag, but he forced himself not to. He wanted to make Deuce happy. He didn't want to stop before Deuce was finished.

"You ready for your treat?" Deuce asked, to which Flynn nodded. Flynn was going to move up to ask him what his treat was going to be, but Deuce held his head still, thrusting harder and harder, feeling himself about to burst. "You might end up choking but I promise you it'll be over soon. You can handle it can't you?" Flynn wasn't sure but he didn't argue. "Oookay...be ready..."

Without much of a warning other than that, he forced all inches of his dick into Flynn's mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat pretty roughly. Flynn coughed and gagged as warm sticky cum shot from Deuce's dick and directly into his throat. "Mmmmmrrgrhh!" Flynn groaned, the globs of cum choking him. Deuce lifted Flynn's head slightly so the rest of it shot into his mouth. The taste gagged Flynn. It was a weird and bitter taste he wasn't used to. Deuce's entire body seemed to shake and vibrate as he released every last drop into Flynn's mouth.

When he was sure he had stopped cumming, he finally let Flynn take his dick out of his mouth. Flynn smacked and licked his lips, cringing at the taste of Deuce's cum. "That was my treat?"

"God yes," Deuce breathed heavily, stashing his cock back into his pants, zipping and buttoning it up again. "That was perfect." He sat up, grabbed Flynn by the shoulders and lifted him up and onto his lap, followed by a quick kiss on the cheek. "I've been wanting that for so long. Your mouth felt perfect." He licked Flynn's lips and then stuck his tongue inside his mouth. "How was it?"

"I didn't expect it," Flynn said honestly. "It was a little nasty. I should be able to get used to it though..." Deuce's eyes seemed to shine when he said that. He continued to make out with Flynn for the next five minutes, not giving either of them a breath of fresh air.

"I can taste my cum, haha," Deuce joked as he swirled his tongue around the boy's mouth. "Gonna do that for me every day?" Flynn silently nodded his head. "Good boy. Let's watch some movies. Then we can do this again after I recharge."

"Alright!" Flynn said with a smile, hopping to the other side of the couch and grabbing the remote. "The new Zombie Death Slayer 4 is on right now!" He put on the graphic film as Deuce rested his feet in Flynn's lap.

 **What did you think? Should I make Deuce more rough in future chapters? If you have any ideas for new chapters, any fetishes you wanna include, ANYTHING, just send me a review or a private message. Thanks!**


	3. Foot Fetish?

**Chapter Three: Foot Fetish?**

"Hey Flynn. How do you feel about feet?" Deuce's words caused Flynn's attention to break away from the movie he was watching. They had only made it halfway through. Flynn still sat at the edge of the couch with Deuce laying, dirty socked feet in the young boy's lap. Flynn arched an eyebrow. "No, seriously, how do you feel about em?"

"Uhhhhh..." Flynn trailed off, biting his lower lip. "Feet are gross, dude. I mean, my feet stink a lot of the time..." He looked down at his socked feet. They weren't as dirty as Deuce's. Just slightly stained from a day of sweating in the shoes Deuce had taken off of him earlier. He wiggled his toes underneath his socks. "Why, do you actually LIKE feet? You weirdo."

"Hell yeah I do," Deuce put his arms behind his head and stretched his legs out more, wiggling his toes in Flynn's lap. "It's called a foot fetish, when you like feet." Deuce had been wanting to explain this fetish, this kink of his, to Flynn for some time now but never had the guts. But after the hardcore make-out sessions and the blowjob a half hour earlier, he wasn't afraid or anxious anymore. "I think you have adorable little feet."

Flynn shyly hid his feet beneath the couch and blushed. "T-thanks...weirdo." He looked down at Deuce's feet. "I'm sorry bro, I love you like an older brother and all that, but just the sight of YOUR feet make me want to gag."

"Awe come on, they're not THAT bad," Deuce chuckled, rubbing his feet on Flynn's leg. The socks were white, at one point, but now they were gray, stained with many days' worth of sweat and dirt. The left sock had a hole at its heel and right on the ball of the foot as well as the pinky and ring toes. The right sock had a single hole exposing the big toe. "I live in a shitty home without a working washing machine. So these socks have been on these feet for...what, was it three and a half weeks now? Ah, I lost track."

Flynn silently gulped. _How could anyone go that long without changing their socks? No wonder they look disgusting!_ "That's so nasty," Flynn said with a disgusted look on his face. He's surprised that he could handle the smell, which seemed to only appear after Deuce started talking about his socks.

"No it's not," Deuce said with a pouty face. "On a scale from one to ten..." He slowly lifted his right foot up, crossing it over his left and raising it towards Flynn's face. "What would you rate the smell?" His toes lightly brushed against Flynn's nose. He didn't press hard, but Flynn's nose ended up right between Deuce's socked toes.

"Eleven-thousand and a half!" Flynn shouted, grabbing Deuce's ankle and throwing it away from his face. "Yuck!" He swiped at his face, trying to get the smell away from his nose. "Seriously not cool!"

"Hey, I thought you wanted to make me feel good," Deuce said in a cocky tone, wearing a smirk that hid evil intentions. "See, watch-" He slowly got up from his seat, walked over to where Flynn sat, kneeling over to steal a quick kiss from Flynn. Then he lowered himself, dragging his fingers along the boy's cheek, to his neck and then his chest, then gliding very softly over the boy's clothed crotch, down his leg until Deuce reached Flynn's white socked foot. He grabbed Flynn's left foot with both hands and began to massage them. He pressed his thumbs into his arch, his other eight fingers rubbing all over the top of his foot. "How does that feel, little dude?"

"That feels...that feels pretty...great," Flynn said, stretching his legs outwards, trying to suppress a moan as Deuce pressed harder. Deuce took Flynn's left foot and pressed his nose into his toes, and inhaled as deeply as he possibly could. Flynn couldn't help but giggle. The sight of Deuce smelling his feet, which stunk even to Flynn himself, was just...cute. He couldn't describe the feeling he was having other than he wouldn't mind seeing the teen smelling his feet some more. "hey, hey, don't leave this foot out, he's getting lonely!" He waved his right foot in front of Deuce's face. "The right one always sweats more than the left for some reason."

"It's your dominant foot, probably the one you use to kick the soccer ball, huh?" Deuce took Flynn's right foot and jammed his nose right between the big and second toes. "Mmmm, mmm, mm, that hits the spot!" Flynn just about died of laughter. "They don't smell too bad. When was the last time you washed these?"

"Two days ago I think?" Flynn said. "Dude, there was this one time I wore the same pair of black socks for a whole week! I had Henry over and I wrestled him to the ground! Kid's so weak, I don't understand what his parents feed him...anyway! I put my feet on his face and made him smell them for like ten minutes. Ten minutes of torture!"

"Damn dude, that's fucking awesome!" Flynn was taken aback by the sudden foul language he wasn't used to from Deuce, but he quickly forgot about it. "Should definitely have Henry over so he can smell MINE."

"Duuuuude, don't kill him! That's the only friend my age that I have!" Flynn brought his left foot towards him and peeled off his sock, flinging it towards Deuce so that it landed on his head.

Deuce immediately grabbed the bare foot and began sniffing, his nose gliding across each of his five toes several times. Without much warning to the ten year old, Deuce stuck out his tongue and pressed it against Flynn's heel, dragging it upward across his arch, to the ball and then the toes, sliding it across and then between each toe.

"That tickles!" Flynn cried out, squirming, but Deuce held him in place by grabbing both of his ankles. He yanked off Flynn's remaining sock and breathed into it before throwing it at the boy. It hit him in the face and then fell to his lap. Flynn was feeling curious, picked up his own sock and pressed it against his nose. "Mph, it doesn't smell too bad like it usually does." He looked at Deuce and then smiled. "Lick the other one please?"

"Sure thing, small fry," Deuce said, caressing Flynn's other foot before slobbering all over it. Instead of laughing hysterically the boy began to moan. It was starting to feel amazing to him. "See, Flynn, having a foot fetish can be pretty fun." Flynn was still unsure but kept quiet as Deuce kept licking his foot. Now he switched it up, switching from foot to foot, licking at them like a dog. "Can you smell mine for me? I have a serious foot fetish...yeah I love worshiping your beautiful little feet but I think I need you to do the same in order for me to get off...okay? Please, I beg of you!" He got on his knees and put his hands together like he was praying.

"Fine, fine..." Flynn grumbled, re-positioning himself as Deuce, wasting no time at all, hopped onto the couch, putting his dirty socked feet back into Flynn's lap. "Hmmm..." Without Deuce having to say anything, Flynn grabbed at Deuce's right foot and began lightly massaging it. His fingers seemed to sink into Deuce's sweaty socks. Flynn felt his face turn green. He was about to puke.

"Don't stop, keep massaging," Deuce stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Flynn did as he was told and continued massaging Deuce's sweaty feet.

"I don't understand how your feet are still this sweaty..." Flynn groaned, looking down at the monsters on his lap. He decided not to wait to be asked. He slowly raised Deuce's foot up himself, put his toes an inch away from his face, and inhaled. "Oh God...I'm gonna hurl!"

"Don't be such a baby!" Deuce laughed, pressing his foot onto Flynn's face, holding it still. Flynn went to grab his ankles but Deuce said, "Uh, uh, unh, just keep smelling." Flynn dropped his arms and just let Deuce keep his foot on Flynn's face. Deuce smeared his sweaty socked foot across the poor boy's face, all over his nose, cheeks, and mouth. Deuce lifted his other foot up, and with both feet he rubbed them up and down on Flynn's poor defenseless face. Flynn tried holding his breathe but after forty seconds of torture he had to breathe in, and all he breathed in was raunchy foot odor. Deuce reached into his pants and began stroking himself, biting his lower lip and closing his eyes as he continued dominating Flynn's face. "Take my socks off, please?"

"Y-yeah, sure thing," Flynn stuttered out, grabbing hold of both feet and ripping off both socks simultaneously. Deuce's Latino feet seemed massive compared to Flynn's face. What were they? Size eleven or twelve? Pretty huge for a fifteen year old boy. Sock lint clung onto his toes, and the heels and balls of his feet were stained slightly with dirt from walking around barefoot. "I can l-lick them too, if you want."

"You know just how to please a guy," Deuce said, opening his eyes then winking at the submissive Flynn. Flynn stuck out his tongue, then hesitated. "What are you waiting for? I wanna see my reflection in the soles of my feet by the end of today." Flynn answered him by finally touching his tongue to Deuce's left heel. The taste of sweat and dirt overwhelmed the kid at first, but he got over it as he licked upwards, in the same manner as Deuce, licking from heel to toe, then between each toe. "How do they taste?"

"Not too good," Flynn said, stopping his licking only to pull a piece of dirty sock lint off of his tongue. "I can get used to it, though." He licked the other foot, and then alternated. Deuce continued pleasuring himself as Flynn continued worshiping the teen's god-like feet. After a short while all the dirt and lint on Deuce's feet were licked clean. Flynn felt humiliated, but at the same time, the look of gratification on Deuce's face was fantastic.

"Goddddd, okay, okay, Flynn, one last thing for me," Deuce said as he stood up, dropping his pants to his ankles. "Get on your knees." Flynn did as he was told. He didn't want to deny Deuce. "I'm about to cum again. Open wide and swallow every last drop."

 _Another treat,_ Flynn thought to himself, smiling nervously. He was terrified, but he did as told and opened his mouth as wide as he could. Instead of shoving his dick in Flynn's mouth like he'd done before, Deuce instead kept jacking off at lightning speed. He aimed directly for Flynn''s open mouth. "OKay, I'm about to cum, I'm...I'm cummin-" Before he could finish his sentence, a stream of creamy white cum shot from his dick and directly into the boy's mouth. It took him by surprise so he closed his mouth, another stream of cum blasting his lips and dripping onto his chin. "Open!" Flynn opened wide again as Deuce emptied the rest of his load into the boy's mouth, grabbing hold of his hair and holding Flynn's mouth mere centimeters away from his cock. "Don't swallow!" Flynn was so close to swallowing, but he didn't. "I wanna see."

Deuce lightly grabbed Flynn by the chin, lifting his head upward so he could get a clear view into Flynn's mouth. His tongue was covered in a rather large load of semen that Deuce was extremely proud of. "Now you can swallow, baby boy." Flynn closed his mouth and swallowed. Deuce picked Flynn up easily as the young boy was super light, and he dropped him onto the couch. Deuce sat onto the boy's lap despite weighing so much more than him, faced his love with sparkling eyes, and slammed his lips into Flynn's. The two made out for what seemed like hours.

"God, Flynn," Deuce said, pinching his nose. "Your face smells like feet!"

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. it was fun to write. I have a major foot fetish that I incorporate into all my stories. My one-shots or two-shots are usually based around feet, but in larger stories like this one I'll sprinkle in a little foot fun every now and then. I love the idea of Deuce being obsessed with Flynn's feet, and then making him worship Deuce's nasty-ass feet. That scene was so fun to write. I'm horny just staring at these words on a laptop screen!**


End file.
